Small molecules which bind to human serum albumin have been described for use in purifying biomolecules such as serum albumins including human serum albumin (HSA), antibodies and fusion proteins (see S. Subramanian, Dye-Ligand Affinity Chromatography: The Interaction of Cibacron Blue F3GA® With Proteins and Enzymes, CRC Critical Reviews in Biochemistry (1984) vol 16 (2), pp. 169 —205; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,896; U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,874; and PCT Publication No. WO 2012/020080 A2). Similarly, small molecules which bind to human serum albumin have been described which are useful in prolonging the half-life of therapeutic agents which have been administered by injection, particularly therapeutic peptide agents (see e.g. L. Pollaro and C. Heinis, Strategoes to Prolong the Plasma Residence Time of Peptide Drugs, Med. Chem. Commun. (2010) 1, 319-324).
There is a need for additional improved compounds which can be used to purify, separate and/or capture such biomolecules away from other biomolecules and compounds present in cell lysates or other liquid mixtures and solutions. Likewise, there is a need for additional compounds which can be used to safely and effectively increase the half-life of existing therapeutic molecules, particularly therapeutic peptides, polypeptides and small molecules, which when administered to a subject enter the subject's circulation.